Cofre de Ideas
by itmustbesorcery
Summary: En un pasado cercano, Gon y Killua luchaban por salvar sus vidas. Ahora trabajan duro para vencer a las matemáticas, comprender reacciones químicas y quedarse quietos dentro de un salón de clases. Leorio, como su profesor y viejo amigo, los acompaña en esta nueva y extraña etapa.


Notas:  
• Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.  
• Fic dedicado a mi linda amiga, Isa.  
• Leer, si gustan, más notas al final de la página.

* * *

Varios pájaros se posaron sobre el árbol a un costado de las ventanas del salón. La luz natural reflejaba la sombra sobre sus pies, opacando el escalón que descendía sobre los estudiantes. Como tutor instruido en Ciencias Naturales y Biología, sus gestos y excesivas aclaraciones dejaban en claro que Leorio disfrutaba lo que hacía. A veces se perdía en sus explicaciones sobre el funcionamiento del sistema nervioso, o haciendo acotaciones reflexivas sobre cómo mientras muchos creen que la fuerza bruta es el arma del hombre, no debían subestimarse el conocimiento y las palabras.

Su figura, que hasta entonces descansaba sobre el pupitre, comenzó a bailar de un extremo a otro en la habitación. Con la intención de representar la tarea de un grupo de glóbulos blancos al provocarse una herida, sus brazos se abrían y cerraban rozando las narices de sus estudiantes.

\- ¿Y qué sucede con esa hinchazón alrededor de donde se golpearon?- se señaló un raspón invisible en el brazo – Se calienta, ¿verdad? Es porque el tejido dañado libera químicos, entre ellos histamina, bradiquinina y prostaglandinas. Los vasos sanguíneos se dilatan y se produce la inflamación- dibujó unas figuras en la pizarra- Esto ayuda a aislar la sustancia extraña del contacto con tejidos corporales.

Dio tiempo a algunos de sus alumnos a que tomaran nota. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Sentía aquel calor reconfortante en el pecho. Amaba enseñar. Levantarse cada mañana y encontrarse con aquellos rostros curiosos y, sin lugar a dudas, confundidos cada vez que iniciaba un nuevo tema.

-¡Ya comprendo!- bueno… _la mayoría de las veces._

-¿Si, Killua-kun?-

\- El sistema inmunológico es—se tomó la barbilla.

-¿Si…?

-¡Una forma de Nen!- posó sus manos a los costados, victorioso.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-. Todos empezaron a reírse.

-OI, ¿QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO?-

-¿Nen? ¿De qué está hablando?- murmuraron algunos.

– Ya, ya, no se burlen.

-¡Pero si es obvio! Estás peleando y tu cuerpo sufre una lesión, el sistema cuenta con esos químicos de reserva que curan y protegen para disminuir el riesgo—

-¿Riesgo de qué?- preguntó un niño panzón que hasta entonces no había despegado la vista de un videojuego que escondía entre sus libros.

\- ¡De que te maten, tonto!

El salón estalló en risas.

-Killua- le sonrió Gon volteado sobre su asiento y lamentándose con los ojos.

Tardaron unos segundos en hacer silencio, Leorio rió por lo bajo y se acercó a él.

\- Me agrada tu capacidad para relacionar conceptos, Killua-kun- Le palpó la cabeza- Pero esto no es como usar Nen, se trata de componentes biológicos.

\- Pues a mí me suena que es como el Ten, pero mucho más ordinario- se cruzó de brazos.

\- Aye, pero no te adelantes a conclusiones. El cuerpo humano puede ser más complejo y poderoso de lo que crees.

Killua lo miró fijamente y por fin le sonrió. Tomó nuevamente su lápiz y se inclinó sobre su cuaderno.

-Entonces… ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaban? ¿Histamita? ¿Histapina?

-Hista-

-Histamina, bra…bradiquinina y prostaglandinas - contestó la niña detrás de él. Los anteojos se le caían y tenía pinta de no haber dormido aquella noche. La miró asombrado- Ay, lo siento, profesor, pensé en voz alta.

-Pero—alzó ambos brazos al cielo- ¡Qué maravilla de memoria! Haces que me emocione- fingió limpiar una lágrima- Continua así, buen trabajo.

-¡Aye!- La niña se sonrojó y escondió su emoción entre sus puños.

Leorio volvió a la pizarra, enumeró una serie de pasos y los tituló "Respuesta Inflamatoria". Mientras los demás copiaban, sugirió unas páginas de lectura y anunció que al finalizar la clase todos debían completar el cuestionario y dejarlo sobre el escritorio. Su mente vagó unos instantes sobre la lista de alumnos y sus calificaciones. Asistencia, trabajo en grupo, concentración y, su preferida, participación. Estas eran las instancias a evaluar dictadas por el ministerio de educación, además del contenido explicado en clase. El rendimiento era bueno. Contó el número de estudiantes y algo llamó su atención. Notó que dos de ellos habían llegado a su límite de faltas. Alzó la vista y vio a Gon y a Killua conversando con la pequeña Tanuki-chan que no dejaba de rascarse la nuca al recibir solo cumplidos de su parte.

-Tanuki-chan, tu caligrafía es impecable- el rostro de Gon se perdía leyendo sus anotaciones.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-Bueno, es que… pues- el calor le empañó los anteojos. Los tomó y limpió los vidrios con la tela de su bufanda- Resulta que yo… escribo mucho.

-Wow, ¿de veras?

-Oye pero no nos envían tanta tarea, ¿o sí?- revisó rápidamente entre sus hojas.

-Gon, tu nunca haces la tarea- acotó Killua mientras afilaba su lápiz con la punta de sus uñas. Tanuki-chan se estremeció al verlo… pero no dijo nada.

-No es por la tarea-

-¿Huh?

-Pues… verán… Eh…escribo historias.

La miraron con intriga. Habían visto muchas personas con reacciones como las de ella, le sudaba la frente y se mostraba a la defensiva. ¿Les tenía miedo? ¿Pero por qué? Dudó unos instantes y luego extrajo una agenda de su bolsillo. Killua notó que Gon tensó su cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Leorio también lo percibió desde su asiento… Los demás no parecían notarlo.

Sobre la mesa la niña también sacó un bolígrafo con una mariposa que se balanceaba de un lado al otro.

-¿Gon?-preguntó por lo bajo.

- _Gyo_ \- susurró.

Enseguida, Killua concentró una porción de aura en sus ojos. La niña resplandecía de la cabeza a los pies. Su aura rodeaba la agenda e incluso la pluma en su mano derecha.

-Este es mi… cómo llamarlo… cofre de ideas. Sí, sí, eso es- lo acariciaba con los dedos.

-¿Qué tipo de ideas?- preguntó Gon. A la niña se le dificultaba encontrar palabras.

-Pensamientos, imágenes que me vienen cuando algo llama mi atención. Sonidos, olores, personas-miró por la ventana- Sueños.

-¿Y qué haces con eso?

-Como dije, invento historias.

-¡Muéstranos! – le insistió. La niña se encogió en su asiento- ¡De seguro son muy buenas!  
El ambiente cambió y con Gyo todavía activado notaron que su aura se retrajo protegiendo el pequeño libro.

-¡No! ¿Para qué? Sería vergonzoso- apartó la vista.

-¿Algo más vergonzoso que esto?- puso frente a ella un pedazo de papel. Leorio no supo qué podía ser… hasta que sus ojos la delataron.

-Pfffffffff- se tapó la boca con ambas manos mirando a su profesor. El barullo de la clase ayudó a disimular su exaltación.

Killua suspiró. La imagen ofrecía un fiel recuerdo de la fiesta de disfraces de aquel verano. Leorio se había vestido de momia. Parado de espaldas y, sin darse cuenta, las telas que cubrían sus glúteos habían sido arrancadas por Killua que optó por disfrazarse del Joven Manos de Tijera. Kurapika y Knuckle, que lo señalaban cómplices, posaban divertidos.

-¿Acaso llevas esa foto contigo a todos lados? ¡Ni siquiera estás en ella!  
\- Eso no es lo importante.

-¿Cómo va todo por aqu—¡PERO QUÉ…?!- robó la evidencia antes de que alguien más la viera- Este—Ese no era yo, por supuesto- bajó la cabeza y aún así se disculpó con su alumna.

-Tiene razón- comentó Gon- éste es él.

Otra flecha directo a su autoridad, la imagen delataba al profesor dormido sobre un sillón exhausto y babeando.

-¡Dame eso!- gritó enojado. Todos los demás lo oyeron. Se hizo un silencio.

No era la primera vez que lidiaba con escenas como esa. No era su primer año como profesor pero sÍ el primero de Gon y Killua como alumnos regulares. El dolor y las experiencias de aquel último tiempo plantaron una barrera que los distinguía de otros chicos de su edad. Incansables, distraídos o quizás todo lo contrario. ¿ _Letales_? Leorio lo supo desde el momento en que se reencontraron. Lo supo y lo desesperó.

Trabajar con niños y adolescentes no era su principal objetivo en la vida. Ayudar a las personas, esa era su misión. Asistirlas, tanto en lo físico como en lo emocional. Había desarrollado una notoria capacidad de percepción, aprendió a diagnosticar todo tipo de dolores, tratamientos y curas. Sin embargo, a tan solo un año de recibirse sabía que no podría implementar todas sus herramientas en un salón de clases. El verdadero desafío entonces no era aplicar sus conocimientos, sino enseñarlos, transmitirlos. Insistir porque el otro aprenda y se cuestione, que dude y luego descubra. El respeto. Mentes jóvenes no muy lejanas a la suya, pero igual de hambrientas.

Y entonces se preguntó ¿Era igual con Gon y Killua? ¿Por qué se sentía responsables por ellos? Después de los horrores que habían vivido, ¿podía considerarlos "niños"? ¿Cómo podría razonar con ellos, exigirles que se comporten y cumplan con reglas tan banales como las que reinan en una escuela? ¿Qué podían aprovechar de todo aquello? ¿Qué les quedaba por descubrir?

 _La paciencia no tiene nada que ver_ , pensó entonces. Miró a ambos a los ojos y reprimió el sermón que había armado hacía unos instantes. Un dicho le vino a la mente. " _Un buen médico se distingue de los demás no porque cuenta con los conocimientos sino porque sabe distinguir una oportunidad de un caso perdido_ ". Gon y Killua… ¿dos casos perdidos?

-Perdón—

Su voz lo trajo de vuelta.

-Lo siento, profesor—Gon tensó los puños y fijó la vista en el piso. Leorio no supo cómo reaccionar al ver que Killua lo imitaba.

-No era nuestra intención avergonzarlo.

Todo el salón estaba confundido.

-Solo queríamos ayudar a nuestra amiga, Tanuki-chan. Ganar su confianza.

-¿A—A—Amiga?- tartamudeó ella.

\- Notamos que tiene un gran potencial, queríamos ayudarla a que lo note- Gon señaló el cofre de ideas—¡Su aura nos dice que es una gran escritora!

-¿Su aura?- preguntó Leorio que buscaba hacer lógica de sus palabras. Recordó la técnica para monitorear el aura de terceros y entendió lo que sucedía. Sus dudas por fin comenzaban a aclararse. Vio la expresión en el rostro de ambos y sintió un inmenso consuelo. _Aura, potencial, ayudar_. Tres conceptos confusos dado el historial que ellos tenían.

En el caso de Tanuki, un "aura natural" que nace sin ser convocada es igual a "potencial" y que como tal "demanda ser explotado" y por eso se ven motivados a ofrecer su ayuda a alguien que en realidad _no la busca_. No cabe duda de que sus intenciones eran buenas pero carentes de sentido. Gon inicialmente fue inocente y con potencial, tiempo después se volvió fuerte y lleno de motivación pero que pronto se tornó una obsesión.

A Leorio todavía le preocupaba el nivel de interés de ambos por hacerse más poderosos… Después de todo, se hallaban con vida, pero ¿a qué precio? Su inocencia, pensó él. No era lo que deseaba para Tanuki-chan, no le deseaba eso a nadie.

Citó a la niña fuera del salón.

-¡Ustedes, vuelvan a trabajar!- pidió antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Señor Paradinight, tengo miedo.

-Que no te sorprenda- dijo tranquilizándola- ¡Esos dos siempre se las arreglan para sonar dramáticos! Dime, ¿qué tienes ahí? Te he visto escribir durante mi clase en más de una ocasión- la niña abrió los ojos- Sospecho que te aburren mis explicaciones, ¿o no?

No le bastaron sus brazos para negarse ante semejante acusación.

-Me encantan sus clases—le confesó la niña- ¡La verdad es que me inspiran! Y no puedo evitar escribir- abrazó su agenda. Leorio se sintió tan halagado que le brillaron los ojos. No necesitó utilizar Gyo para percibir la energía a su alrededor.

-Me alegra que así sea. Y verás, lo que tus compañeros intentaban decirte es que tienes un don—se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura- Eso que tienes en tus manos es la semilla de algo muy poderoso.

-¿Poderoso?- preguntó temerosa. Leorio reconoció esa mirada. Eligió sus palabras con cuidado.

-Imaginación, Tanuki-chan- su mirada se iluminó- Ese es tu poder.

-M—Mi poder- sonrió- ¿Y qué sugiere que haga con él?

-Yo no puedo sugerirte nada, nadie puede. Tú decides qué hacer. Puedes estudiarlo, pedir ayuda, pero solo si tú lo deseas para ti.

-¿Y qué quieren _ellos_ que haga con él?

-No se trata de hacer algo, sino de que sepas que lo tienes.

-¿Cuál es su poder, profesor?- la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-No sé, tú dimelo.

\- Ayudar a las personas.

Un veloz calor golpeó su pecho y subió hacia sus ojos que se bañaron en sorpresa. Sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle la nuca.

-¡Ay!- la niña espió por encima de su hombro y vio a través del vidrio de la puerta- ¡Riko-chan se está robando mis lápices de colores!- lo esquivó rápidamente hacia el interior de la sala. Leorio luchó por contener las lágrimas pero las palabras todavía hacían eco en su cabeza. Se limpió con la manga de su camisa y antes de llegar a su escritorio vio a Killua escabullirse sospechosamente de vuelta a su lugar. Una vez sentado, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y buscó recomponerse. Sonó la campana y sobre la mesa se apilaron los últimos cuestionarios.

Y entre las primeras fotocopias entregadas leyó :

Fecha: _Agosto, 6_

Asignatura: _Ciencias Naturales_

Nombre: _Killua Zoldyck_

Fecha: **_6 DE AGOSTO_**

Asignatura: **_CIENCIAS NATURALES_**

Nombre: **_GON FREECCS :)_**

 _Ayudar a las personas_ , pensó dejando salir un sollozo. _Ayudar a mis amigos._

Gon y Killua, dos casos perdidos… **_que pronto se encontrarán_**

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

Empecé el fic sin la intención de darle un contexto temporal específico, pero a medida que avanzaba no pude evitarlo. No terminé de ver el animé todavía y cargo con muchas emociones.  
Se lo dedico a mi amiga Isa. Gracias por traer Hunter a mi vida .  
En fin, ¡espero que les haya gustado! Si me excedí con las reflexiones sepan disculpar, mis headcanons están fuera de control, jajajaj.  
¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
